1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal bent with a predetermined curvature according to user convenience.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of terminals become more diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of a multimedia player including composite functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to support and increase functions of terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals may be taken into consideration.
Mobile terminals having fixed curvature have been released. However, in a case in which a mobile terminal has fixed curvature, when it is put in a pocket or when it is carried around, it bulges, causing user inconvenience.